


Flatline

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [12]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Jovea Hernando, M/M, fem!Joven, i'm not sure waht else to tag this as
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayad-bayad din ng utang, nga, siguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatline

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/135045866288/flatline).
> 
> IIIIIT’SSS HEREEEE THE START OF THE 7-DAY HL DVD COUNTDOWN SPECIAL!!!!! FIRST UP WE HAVE OUR LOVELY ITAY!BINI AND GOYO ANON’S LOVELY painful REQUEST! 
> 
> warnings for pain. blood. illness. worried af!miong and goyong. may be painful. i’m always like that smh. also FAMYlia fic sya. noice
> 
> sorry if the note’s not as animated today, i’m in a hurry ///3

Mala-panaginip pa ring naaalala ni Gregorio ang unang date nila ni Jovea, at buong ngiti niyang sinalubong ang sumunod na linggo, naniniwalang walang makakapag-sira sa mga susunod na araw niya hanggang makasama muli si Jovea, ngayon, kasama naman ng pamilya niya.

Dumaan ang linggong walang masyadong abala: may klase pa rin sila, kaya’t mahirap makipag-kita sa isa’t-isa kung hindi sa iisang klase nilang magkasama, at sa buong panahon na iyon, game na game si Ruscang maging tagapagdala ng kanilang mga liham sa isa’t isa.

Dumating ang Biyernes, at sabik na sabik na si Gregoriong nakaabang sa pagpatak ng alas-tres ng tanghali, kung saan tutubi siya sa bahay ng mga Luna upang sunduin si Jovea.

Tumayo siya mula sa kaniyang kama, hindi mapakali sa kasabikan, ngunit, hindi siya agarang umalis ng bahay. Kailangang masabihan muna at least isa sa mga tatay niya.

Sa ngayon nasa Senado pa si Aguinaldo, malamang na nakikipagdebate nanaman kay Senador Bonifacio, at natawa si Gregorio sa isip na iyon.

Kay tagal nang magkaaway silang dalawa, pati ang mga asawa nila, ngunit.

Si Bonifacio ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakilala ang kaniyang mga magulang, at si Mabini ang dahilan kung bakit na sa Law School na si EJ.

Bayad-bayad din ng utang, nga, siguro.

Pero. Ngayon, date muna nila ni Jovea sa bahay ng Familia Aguinaldo-Mabini.

Nalampasan niya si Mascardo, nakatayo sa labas ng opisina ng Itay niya, nakatutok sa telepono at malamang nagti-Twitter.

“Magandang hapon, Mascardo.” Bati ni Gregorio, at ngingitian siya ng bodyguard.

“Aba, parang tuwang-tuwa ka ngayon, Goyong.” Wika niya, at mahina niyang sinuntok ang braso ng binatang pabiro. “Si Jovea ba ito?” Tanong niya, sabay ng pagkindat, at natawa si Gregorio.

“Alam mo naman.” Sagot niya. “Basta’t si Jovea, hindi ko talaga mabubura ngiti ko sa mukha ko.”

“In love na anak ni Ser Aguinaldo, nakupo.” Iniling ni Mascardo ang ulo niya, ngunit nakangiti siya. Ginulo niya ang buhok ni Gregorio, at natawa ang binata. “Naku. Parang kahapon lang baby kang dinadamitan ni Ser Mabini ng mga onesie.”

Namula ng bahagya ang binata, at nilayuan niya ang bodyguard ng bahagya, natatawa.

“Grabe. Katunog mo na si ‘Tay, Mascardo.”

“Eh paano nga, parang anak ma rin kita!” Hagikgik ng lalaki, “Mamamaaalam ka ba muna sa Itay mo?”

“Opo,” tango ni Gregorio at tinuro niya ang pinto ni Mabini. “Andiyan ba siya?”

“Kanina pa. Hindi nga nagtatawag eh. Malamang busyng-busy. Ayaw kong istorbohin. Baka magalit nanaman, parang kay Ser Aguinaldo noon.”

Natawa si Gregorio. Naalala niya iyon.

May isang beses na nagkamaling pumasok bigla si Aguinaldo sa opisina ni Mabini sa bahay, at sa kaniyang gulat, ay natapon ang iniinom niyang kape sa mga papeles niya.

Hindi na kailangang sabihin na nagalit si Mabini.

Hindi lang nagalit.

Nagalit. May malaking titik.

Parang halimaw na nakawala sa hawla ang galit niya.

... Kung lumpo yung halimaw, at ang pamamaraan ng kaniyang pagpapakita ng kaniyang galit ay kaysakit na lamig sa mga salitang masasakit at sing-bangis ng lagim ng digmaan.

Doon unang beses nakita ng kabahayang Aguinaldo-Mabini na umiyak si Aguinaldo, at unang beses rin nilang nasilayang todo-lambing si Mabini sa pagbawi.

“Ako naman eh. Baka pagbigyan.” Ngiti ni Gregorio, at nilapitan niya ang pinto. Kumatok siya, at sinabing, “Itay? Andiyan ka ba?”

Walang sumagot. Lumaki ang ngiti ni Gregorio at kinindatan niya si Mascardo.

“Itay. Naanakan ko po si Jovea.”

“ _Gago_ ,” hagikgik ni Mascardo. “Tarantado kang bata ka.”

Humagikgik din si Gregorio, ngunit wala pa ring sumasagot.

“Aba. Matibay si Itay ah.” Wika niya. “Itay, seryoso! Naanakan ko si Jovea!”

Hindi na tumutunog ang tawa ni Mascardo, at hinala ni Gregorio kaya hindi nagpapaapekto si Mabini ay dahil naririnig niya ang hagikgik ng bodyguard.

“Grabe naman Itay,” tawa niya. “Pasok na nga ako.”

Binuksan niya ang pinto—

At napatigil siya sa dagok.

 _Puta_. Ba’t ang daming dugo?

Nakahiga na si Mabini sa lapag, hindi na makakibo o makahinga sa tindi ng pagkaubo, at sa tabi niya, malayo sa kaniyang naaabot, at ang panyo niyang puno ng dugo. Lumulusot sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga daliri ang dugong lumalabas pa rin sa kaniyang bibig.

Nanginginig ang kaniyang payat na katawan sa kauubo niya, na halos kalas-baga na sa tindi, at bawat tunog ng hika niya, parang sinasaksakan si Gregorio sa tiyan, at iniikot-ikot ang kutsilyong pinangsaksak.

“O jusko!” Napasigaw si Mascardo sa tabi niya, at kahit na nagmadali siyang hawakan si Gregorio, ay hindi na niya naabutan nang biglang tumakbo sa tabi ng tatay niya upang tulungan.

“ _Itay_!” Napasigaw ang binata, at niyakap niya ito, hinihimas-himas ang likod niya sa tangkang pakalmahin ang ubo nito. “Ba’t hindi kayo nagtawag?”

Hindi makasagot si Mabini, mahinang lumalayo kay Gregorio habang pinipigilan ang ubo nito ngunit ayaw bumitaw ni Gregorio sa kaniya.

“Itay!” Hindi alintana na kay Gregorio ang mga luha niya. “‘Wag, please, ‘wag po, Itay...”

“Goyong, tahan na, tahan na,” wika ni Mascardo sa kaniya, at unti-unti niyang hinila ito palayo kay Mabini. Hawak-hawak na niya ang emergency respirator ni Mabini (may ilang nakatago sa bahay. Sa opisina, nakatabi siya sa file extinguisher) at dahan-dahan niya sinuot to sa abugado. “Magtawag ka ng tulong. Bilis. May oras mamaya para umiyak.”

Napatulala si Gregorio ng sandali, at nang tignan siya ni Mascardong nakataas ang kilay, nagising siya, at agarang tumakbo palabas, walang pakialam kung duguan ang t-shirt niya o hindi.

Agaran siyang tumakbo palabas ng bahay nila, at hindi niya alam kung saan siya papunta.

Napatigil siya sa harap ng pinto ng bahay ng mga Luna, at nagmamadali niyang pinatunong nang pinatunong ang doorbell nila.

Bumukas bigla ang pinto, at doon, nakatayo ang isang inis na inis na Antonio Luna, handang pagalitan si Gregorio nang bigla niyang pinansin ang dugo sa damit niya at ang mga luhang nahuhulog mula sa mga mata ng binata.

“Hijo,” wika niyang malumanay, tinatago ang kaniyang pagkabigla. “Anong nangyari?”

“S-si Itay po, si, si, Itay. Nag-ubo, may dugo,” hindi makasalita si Gregorio ng maayos. Nawala ang kaniyang galing sa pagsasalita at napalitan ng takot sa kalagayan ng Itay niya. “Gi-ginoong Luna,  _please_  po, s-si Itay. Tu-tulungan niyo po siya  _please_.” Nanginginig siya, at naawa sa kaniya si Luna. Hinawakan niya ang binata sa mga balikat niya upang pakalmahin ito nang bahagya. “A-ayaw kong mawala si Itay sa amin _ulit_.”

Ulit?

Doon na pagtaka si Luna, ngunit pinili niyang hindi muna ito tanungin.

Niyakap niya ang binatang nanginginig sa kaba, at sa gulat napatigil si Gregorio.

“Ginoong Lu...?”

“Isabel, si Mabini raw!” Tawag niya habang papalingon sa loob ng bahay. Sa loob, nakita ni Gregorio si Rusca, patakbo na palapit sa kanila at iniwanan ang nilalarong game sa TV upang yakapin siya sa halip ng kaniyang ama.

“ _Rusca_ ,” wika niyang nanginginig, at hinigpitan lang ni Rusca ang yakap niya.

Mula sa taas tumakbo ang mag-inang si Isabel at si Jovea, at sumalubong din si Jovea upang yakapin si Gregorio kasabay ng kuya niya.

“Anong nangyari dito?” Tanong ni Isabel, nakataas ng kilay niya habang nakatingin kay Gregorio. “Anong nangyari sa tatay mo?”

“Ubo... nag-ubo po siya ng... dugo.”

“ _Lintik_.” Mura ng doktora. “Anong ginagawa niya bago yun?”

“Nasa opisina lang po, nagtatrabaho.”

Tinignan siya ni Jovea na alalang-alala, at tinangkang ngitian siya ni Gregorio ngunit parang namanhid ang mukha niya sa kaba.

Sa halip, hinalikan siya ni Jovea sa pisngi.

“Isabel.” Wika ni Luna. “Baka acute bronchitis.”

“Baka nga.” Sumimangot si Isabel. “Gregorio, hijo, nasaan na—” napatigil siya, at nagbuntung-hininga siya. “Jovea, Rusca, mga anak, bitawan niyo si Gregorio.”

Nilayuan ang dalawa si Gregorio, ngunit nakahawak pa rin silang dalawa sa mga kamay ni Gregorio.

“Nasaan na ang tatay mo, Gregorio?”

“Na sa bahay pa po,” sagot ni Gregorio, at tumango si Isabel. “Naka-respirator po.”

“Ay, mabuti naman.” Nagbuntung-hininga ang doktora. “O sha, sa kotse tayong lahat. Puntahan natin si Attorney.”

Hindi pa siya lubusang makakahinga ng maluwag, ngunit sa paghigpit ng hawak sa kamay niya nina Jovea at Rusca, nakapagngiti siya ng bahagya.

Sa pagsakay nila sa Everest ng pamilya Luna, ginitna nila Jovea at ni Rusca si Gregorio, at katulad nung dati, ginawa silang tila security blanket ni Gregorio.

“Salamat, guys.” Wika niya ng mahina, at matamis na ngiti ang sagot sa kaniya ng magkapatid.

* * *

Nabigla si Mascardo nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng opisina ni Mabini. Tinulak siya patabi ni Isabel, at halos tumalbog siya sa lapag kung hindi lang nasalo ni Gregorio.

“A-ano—”

“Patawag si ‘Tay, Mascardo,” wika ni Gregorio. “Kailangan niyang malaman ito.”

“A-ah, sige.” Tumayo nang patalbug-talbog si Mascardo at nagkairapan sila ni Luna. “Ba’t mo dala si Luna dito?”

“Asawa ko ‘yang gumagamot sa asawa ng amo mo.” Sagot ni Luna nang marahas, at hinawakan siya ni Jovea sa braso upang pakalmahin siya.

“Mascardo, please.” Giit ni Gregorio. “Patawag si ‘Tay.”

Sumimangot si Mascardo, ngunit umalis siya sa kuwarto.

“Attorney, ‘wag mong piliting pigilan ubo mo.” Ani Isabel. “Hinga lang, sige hinga...”

Tumayo si Gregorio sa tabi nila, alalang-alala.

“Gregorio, hijo. Hawakan mo kamay ng tatay mo.”

Agarang bumagsak sa sahig si Gregorio. Hindi alintana sa kaniya ang sakit sa tuhod niya, at mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang kamay ng tatay niya.

“Anak,” malumanay na wika ni Isabel, at hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Gregorio. “Hinay hinay lamang. Alam kong nag-aalala ka, ngunit hindi iyan ang kailangan ng tatay mo ngayon.”

Napaluha si Gregorio at hinalikan ni Isabel ang ulo niya.

“Tahan na, anak. Magpakatatag ka.” Wika niya, at sa awa ng Diyos, humihina na ang hika ni Mabini. “Samahan mo tatay mo hanggang sa ospital, ha. Kailangan ko makita CT scan niya.”

Tumango si Gregorio, tulala, at unti-unting kumalma si Mabini.

“Antonio.”

“Mahal.”

“Pakibuhat si Attorney. Dalhin na natin sa Everest para madala siya sa ospital.”

Tumango si Luna, at dahan-dahan niyang binuhat si Mabini, kasama ang respirator. Unti-unti nilang dinala siya sa kotse, at buong panahon, hindi binitawan ni Gregorio ang kamay ng tatay niya. Si Mascardo na ang nangakong magsasara ng bahay, at pagkasara ng pinto ng kotse, agarang sila umalis sa bahay.

Hindi nilayuan ni Gregorio ang tatay niya, nakahawak sa kamay niya, at hindi namalayan ni Gregorio na nakangiti si Mabini sa likod ng kaniyang respirator.

* * *

“O, bakit?”

“ _Ser, may emergency po. Si Attorney._ ”

Napatigil doon si Aguinaldo, at sa tabi niya, napatigil din si Bonifacio.

“Aguinaldo?” Tanong niya.

“Anong nangyari kay Pole?” Tanong niyang alalang-alala, at si Kap Janolino, nakaupo malapit-lapit kay Aguinaldo, ay napatingin sa pag-alala.

“ _Ser, tinakbo po nina Luna sa ospital. Nag-ubo ng dugo tapos nag-panic si Goyong. Kasama niya ngayon si Doktora Isabel, papunta na sila ng ospital_.”

“ _Putangina_ ,” mura ni Aguinaldo. “Papunta na ako.”

“ _Mamats po, Ser. Nakakaawa si Goyong. Ang tagal ko nang hindi siya nakikitang umiyak ng ganyan_.”

Parang nabasag ang puso ni Aguinaldo.

“Oo, sige. Text mo sa akin kung sa aling ospital ni Doktora sila pumunta.”

“ _Opo. Ingat kayo, Ser_.”

Binaba ni Aguinaldo ang telepono at nagbuntung-hininga.

“Anong nangyari kay Pole?” Tanong ni Bonifacio.

“Tinakbo sa ospital.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Punyeta. Kailangang kong umalis.”

“Sige lang.” Sagot agad ni Bonifacio, at nabigla si Aguinaldo. Nginitian siya ni Bonifacio. “O ano, ayan ka nanaman. Gulat kasi mabait ako sa iyo.  _Hoy_. Tayong dalawa ang nagpa-kasa ng bagong Family Code. May puso rin ako, gago.”

Natawa siya ng bahagya, at namula si Aguinaldo sa hiya.

“Salamat, Bonifacio.” Sagot niya, habang papatayo. “May utang nanaman ako sa iyo.”

Natawa si Bonifacio, napataka si Aguinaldo.

“Ano nanaman?”

“Hindi, Aguinaldo. Bayad-utang ko ito.”

Napataka siya, ngunit naalala niya na naghihintay ang pamilya niya sa ospital.

“Bukas, magpapaliwanag ka sa akin.”

“Sabado bukas, Emilio.”

“Edi sa Lunes, Andres.”

Nakakabahala ang ngiti ni Bonifacio, ngunit mas importante sa kasulukuyan ang pamilya niyang naghihintay sa kaniya.

“Ketchup,” tawag niya, at natawa si Kap Janolino.

“Grabe, Ser, ‘di porket kamukha ko si Ketchup Euseb—”

“Punta tayo ng ospital. Tinakbo si Pole dun.”

“Ay, pu—”

“Huwag na huwag kang magmura sa Senado, Ketchup.” Sumbat ni Bonifacio, at sumimangot ang bodyguard.

“Ser. Alis na po tayo.” Wika ni Kap Janolino ng prangka, at natawa si Bonifacio. 

Tumango si Aguinaldo at sumunod siya kay Kap Janolino.

* * *

Naiwanan silang lahat sa labas ng kuwarto kung saan pinasok si Mabini, matapos pang sapilitang ipabitaw kay Gregorio ang kamay ng tatay niya.

Ngayon, magkakasama sila, si Jovea nakatabi kay Gregoriong nakaupo sa malamig na silya sa labas ng kuwarto. Si Rusca nakatabi sa tatay niya, at pareho silang nakatingin kay Gregorio na nag-aalala.

“Goyong.” Wika ni Jovea, habang hawak ang kamay ng binata. “Goyong, kausapin mo ako.”

Ngunit walang imik ang binata. Tulala siyang nakaupo lamang doon, nakatingin sa sahig, tila wala nang buhay sa mga mata niya.

“Goyong, please?”

Wala.

Nanlupaypay ang dalaga at sumandal siya sa tabi ni Gregorio.

“Goyong, please. Nag-aalala kami sa iyo.”

Walang imik ang binata, at tumingin ang dalaga sa kaniyang ama at kapatid.

“‘Tay.” Wika ni Rusca nang mahina, at siniko niya si Luna. “Kausapin mo si Goyong.”

“Gago ka ba? Eh kung si Jovea hindi pinapansin, paano ba kaya ako?”

“‘Tay. Hindi niya kailangan ngayon ng girlfriend—” at doon, inirapan siya ng tatay niya, ngunit hindi niya ito pinansin. “Ang kailangan niya ngayon ay magulang. Tatay. Ikaw lang nag fit sa job description.”

Nagkatinginan ang mag-ama, bago tinignan muli ni Luna si Gregorio.

“... Sige na nga.”

Naupo siya sa tabi ni Gregorio, kabila ni Jovea, at hinawakan niya ang ulo nito. 

“Huwag kang mag-alala, hijo. Magiging ligtas tatay mo, ipinangangako ko sa iyo.”

Walang imik si Gregorio, at nagbuntung-hininga si Luna.

“Anak, maniwala ka sa tatay mo. Maniwala kang matatagumpayan niya ito.”

Doon, sa wakas, napatingin si Gregorio sa kaniya at nginitian siya ni Luna.

“Parating na si Aguinaldo dito, ‘wag ka nang mag-alala. Sabi ni Isabel pagdating niya, pwede niyong samahan si Mabini sa kuwarto.”

Doon, nanlambot si Gregorio, at pasinghot-singihot na tumango ang binata.

“Opo.” Sagot niya ng mahina, tumango si Luna.

“Mabuti naman.”

At, sakto sa pagsasabi niya, dumating si Aguinaldo, bahagyang hingal, at lukut-lukot ang kaniyang polo.

“Goyong!”

Parang nabuhayan ulit ng loob si Gregorio, at tumayo siya upang yakapin si Aguinaldo.

“‘Tay. Si Itay...”

“Oo, alam ko. Kinuwento sa akin lahat ni Mascardo.” Hinalikan niya ang ulo ng anak niya, at hinayaan niyang kumapit sa kaniya si Gregorio. Tumingin siya kay Luna, seryosong-seryoso ang mukha, at tumango siya.

“Maraming salamat sa tulong niyo, Luna.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Luna.

“Pasyente ni Isabel si Mabini eh. Hindi niya ‘yan hindi tututukan.” Sagot niya lamang, at sa kaniyang ikinagulat, ngumiti sa kaniya si Aguinaldo ng malumanay.

“Samakatwid, Luna, maraming, maraming salamat. Na mangyari ito kung kailan wala ako sa bahay...”

“Ah, eh...” Hindi tuloy alam ni Luna kung anong sasagutin niya kay Aguinaldo. “Pwede kayong pumasok.” Iyon lamang ang masasabi niya, at hindi niya alam kung paano tanggapin ang taos-pusong tango at ngiti ni Aguinaldo sa kaniya, bago pumasok ang mag-ama sa kuwarto ni Mabini.

“Awkward ba, ‘Tay?” Ngiti ni Rusca, at pinisil niya ang tagiliran nito.

“ _Ay, putangina_!”

* * *

“Mabuti’t nakarating ka rin, Senator.” Wika ni Isabel pagpapasok nila ni Gregorio sa kuwarto. Tumango si Aguinaldo, ngunit si Gregorio tumakbo agad sa tabi ng tatay niya.

“Na sa maayos na kalagayan ba si Pole?”

“Maayus-ayos.” Sagot ni Isabel. “Hindi pa umaaksyon ang gamot na ininject namin, pero--”

Biglang naubo muli si Mabini, at ang mag-ama ay nataranta. Pareho nilang tinabihan si Mabini, nakahawak sa tig-isang kamay habang naubo siya, at bawat ubo ay parang suntok sa tiyan kay Aguinaldo.

“O diyos ko, Pole,” wika niya, at hinalikan niya ang kamay ni Mabini. “Ba’t hindi mo sinasabi sa akin na pagod ka na?”

“Nagpapapuyat ba si Attorney?”

“Kung minsan, kapag hindi ako nakabantay.” Sumimangot si Aguinaldo, at nalungkot si Gregorio.

Itong buong linggo, masyado siyang naging masaya dahil sa date nila ni Jovea.

Masyadong masaya, na halos nakalimutan niya ang ama niyang sakitin.

Putangina naman oh. Lagi na lang, basta’t naging masaya siya...

Biglang humigpit ang hawak ni Mabini sa kamay niya, at nabigla siya. “Itay,”

“Huw... huwag... kang...”

“Pole, mamaya na ‘yan,” wika ni Aguinaldo. “Magpagaling ka muna.”

“Go... yo... hindi... mo...”

“Attorney, huwag na po muna,” wika ni Isabel, biglang kinakabahan habang nakasilip sa ECG. “Mamaya mo na kausapin si Gregorio.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Mabini.

“Hin... di... mo.... kasa... lan...”

“Tangina naman, mahal,” dinikit ni Aguinaldo ang kamay ni Mabini sa noo niya. “Huwag na muna. Utang na loob.”

Hindi raw niya kasalanan, isip ni Goyong.

Pero bakit parang kasalanan niya nga talaga?

“Sorry na, Itay. Dapat napansin ko—”

Iniling ni Mabini ang ulo niya, at tinangkang magsalita, ngunit inunahan siya ni Aguinaldo.

“Mahal, pareho kaming may kasalanan sa iyo, ‘wag kang matigas ang ulo.”

May isang sandaling katahimikan na dumaan, nang biglang nanginig si Mabini nang bayolente. Nabigla silang lahat, at tumalon sa aksyon si Isabel. Sunod-sunod ang mga utos niya sa mga nars habang napatulala ang mag-ama. Bigla ring tumigil si Mabini, at—

 _Piiiiii_.

“Lintik—”

“ _Pole_!”

“ _Itay_!”

Parang sirena ng alarm na tumunog sa tenga nila Aguinaldo ang pag-flat ng ECG.

Bumagal ang mundo sa dagok na sumaksak sa puso ni Aguinaldo, at habang naghahabol ang mga nars na magdala ng defibrillator sa kuwarto, yumakap siya kay Mabini.

“Pole, please—”

“Layuan mo si Attorney, Senator!” Utos ni Isabel, at tinulak niya patabi si Aguinaldo, sa tabi ni Gregorio. “Defibrillator!”

“Ito, Doc!”

Pinaghandaan ni Isabel na idikit ang dalawang conductor.

“ _Clear_!”

Sinara ni Gregorio ang mata niya at nagtago sa bisig ng ama niya, habang hindi makalayo ng tingin si Aguinaldo sa takot.

“ _Clear_!”

 _Bug_. Wala pa rin.

“ _Clear_!”

Niyakap ni Aguinaldo ng mahigpit si Gregorio.

“Magdasal ka, anak,” wika niyang matahimik. “Maniwala ka kay Itay mo.” Nanginginig si Gregorio sa bisig niya at hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya sa binata. “Napagdaanan na natin ito, Goyong.”

“ _Clear_!”

Nagulat sila pareho, at nararamdaman ni Aguinaldo ang mga luha ni Goyong na napupunas sa polo niya.

“Anak. Mabubuhay ang Itay mo.”

“Mabubuhay siya.” Sagot ni Gregorio nang mahina, at—

_Doot. Doot. Doot. Doot._

Napatigil silang dalawa at nagbuntung-hininga si Isabel.

“Naibalik din.” Wika niya, at nagbunyi ang mga nars sa paligid niya. Napangiti si Aguinaldo, at pareho nila ni Gregoriong nilapitan si Mabini.

“Mahal.” Wika niyang mahina, ngunit walang sagot siyang natanggap. Nawala ng unti-unti ang ngiti ni Aguinaldo. “... Mahal?”

“Itay...”

Hindi siya nagigising.

Parang dikeng nasira sa baha bumuhos ang mga damdaming pilit itago ni Aguinaldo para sa kapakanan ng kaniyang anak.

“Pole diba nangako ako na natuto na ‘ko? Nangako ako diba? Eh, tintupad ko naman ‘yun diba?” Doon, napasimangot ng bahagya si Isabel, at unti-unti niyang pinaalis ang mga nars para bigyan sila ng pribasiya.

“Tinutupad ko yung pangako ko Pole. Tinutupad ko. Paano pangako mo dati? Diba sabi mo hindi mo ‘ko iiwan? Na hindi na ito mauulit?” Nagbuntung-hininga si Aguinaldo nang nanginginig. “Kailangan mo pang itupad yun. Kaya ‘wag ka muna umalis ha, Pole? Dito ka lang. ‘Wag mo kami iiwan.”

Napuno ng luha ang mga mata ni Gregorio, at gamit ang libre niyang kamay, ay niyakap niya ang anak nila. “Kailangan ka ni Goyong, Pole. Kailangan kita. Sige na, Pole, gumising ka na.” Niyakap niya ang kaniyang kabiyak, naluluha at at di-mapakali sa kaba. “Kailangan mo pa itupad ang pangako mo, hoy, Pole! Parang awa mo na,  _gumising ka na please_!”

Kasuklam-suklam ang haba at tagal ng sandaling dumaan na tahimik, na walang imik, at—

“... Miong.”

Napuno ng kaluwagan ang loob ni Aguinaldo, at may tumapon mula sa kaniyang mga mata.

“Pole.”

Napangiti ang abugado.

“Mahal din kita.”

Hindi na mapigilan ni Gregorio ang sarili niya sa tuwa. Tumalon siya sa tatay niya, at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit.

“Huwag na po ulit, please, Itay.”

“Oo, hindi na, anak.” Tawa ni Mabini. “Ipinangangako ko sa inyo. Miong, Goyong.”

Pinunasan ni Aguinaldo ang kaniyang mga mata at ngumiti.

“Hinding-hindi ko kayo iiwan nang ganito.”

* * *

30 na ang edad ni Gregorio, at naaalala niya ang mga salitang sinabi sa kaniya ng tatay niya.

“Bakit po nasa ospital tayo?” Tanong ni Nonong, 5 taong gulang at walang kamalay-malay na nabibiyak muli ang puso ng ama niya.

“Kasi, baby,” wika ni Jovea, buntis na ulit, ngayong nagdadala ng babaeng anak nila ni Gregorio, at hinalikan niya ang ulo ng anak nila. “May kailangan lang ayusin ulit sa Lolo Pole mo.”

“Tulad ng alin po?”

“Mga nasira niyang pangako.”

Tinignan siya ni Jovea nang gulat.

“Goyong.”

“Siguro naman hindi po.” Wika ni Nonong, at hinawakan niya ang daliri ng tatay niya. “Gagaling din si Lolo.”

Doon, napangiti si Gregorio.

“Sana nga.”

Ngunit hindi.


End file.
